Synergetic Sins: The Heart
by CyberWolf101
Summary: Just my luck! Go looking for Power, and what do ya get? 9 Fricking Tails! Now I have to learn to control these yokes before I go insane or get murdered by psychopathic people. Ah well, Life can't get any worse, Right? **STILL ACCEPTING OC'S**
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: Saturday 14th of November 2009_

_Hey all, long time since I tried doing a fanfic XD, and first time trying a Pokemorph fanfic, so bear with me. This story has something I don't think your going to find anywhere else on fanfiction. That being a 4 way collaboration!! If your wondering what that is (Don't worry I had to ask as well), basically its 4 authors writing 4 stories, where we have overlapping chapters and ideas. You'll get to follow my character through the Hoenn region, while frequently seeing the other 3 authors OC interact in a linked chapter. Kind of like looking at something 4 different ways...you never see the whole picture, unless you see from all angles.._

_This fic has four sides to it. There are a collection of four fics, one representing each main character. Heres the list of the stories and authors_

_"Synergetic Sins : The Heart" is written by moi, CyberWolf101._

_"Synergetic Sins : The Mind" is written by, J. Whitnee_

_"Synergetic Sins : The Body" is written by Silver Leafx._

_"Synergetic Sins : The Soul" is written by DevoTheMadCashCow._

_Now onto the prologue, the real story wont start till the next chapter, so enjoy our views on how our story title gained the extra part ;)_

_Don't forget to read them all...4 overlapping fics, so much is different, its shocking._

_Follow us through our journey and good luck!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue**

The Heart. It is the giver of life and the vessel of hope. It gives the gift of love and the pain of a thousand needles. Some know it as the window to the soul or to paradise, while others see it as the window to sorrow and pain.

The heart is many things to many people, and it is the most powerful tool one possesses.

The heart gives you the courage to carry on, when all else fails. It is the one part of you that you know, that were it to give up, you would die.

It is the most treasured gift one can receive, while it is humanities greatest weakness for it is said, The one who holds your heart, holds your life in their hands.

The body protects the heart, the heart is the gateway to the soul, and the mind is the hearts greatest ally and foe. Combined, they are unbeatable, divided and they shall wither and die.

Trust your heart:

For it knows what actions one should take in life.

For it knows who to trust in life

For it knows when to give itself away

I am Kai, and I am "The Heart"

* * *

_A/N Okay then, thats my view on the Heart. Ya gotta read the others for their insight into the Mind, Body, Soul._

_As stated in the Summary, yea we do accept OC's but be wary...we do have guidelines._

_**ALL OCS TO BE PM'D.**_

_**NO EXCEPTIONS**_

_We are looking for Humans, Pokemorphs, and Scientists/the bad guys._

_We are only picking very few Pokemorphs, so, if it isn't really good, You know what's going to happen :*(_

_(be detailed about appearance and personality_)

**OC Basic Form**

**Name** (First and last, please):

**Age** (No 10 year old scientists, people):

**Gender:**

**Appearance **(Clothes, hair, blah blah blah):

**Personality** (Make it fit)

**Short Bio** (Note the "short")

**Role** (Are you an antagonist? Stalker? The possibilities are endless):

**Other** (Is your laugh especially evil? Do you break mirrors when you look into them?)

**Scientist OC Form add-ons:**

add this if your are a scientist!!

**Field of work** (chemist, geneticist, etc):

**Pokémon** (Nothing uber awesome. You're a scientist for Mew's sake):

**Thoughts on pokémorphs** (in general):

**Pokémorph OC Form add-ons:**

add this if you're a pokemorph!!

**What pokémon** (yes you can be a mixture of two)** you transform into**:

**Mostly human appearance** (do you have a tail? Wings?):

**Halfway transformation** (about half and half here):

**Full transformation** (no human bits left. Just pokémon):

**Your pros and cons of your powers during the mostly human stage** (are you helpless in the sun? Are you immune to electricity? All that fun stuff):

**Now for some restrictions. You're OC will be ignored if it has any of the following characteristics:**

1) It was submitted anonymously

2) It was submitted through a PM

3) There is more than one OC. All OCs must be submitted separately (and only if they are twin pokémorph people can you submit more than one, but cannot be in the same review.)

4) OCs can only be submitted to this chapter.

* * *

_hope you submit. Note that you can submit related OCs, but they have to be reviewed on another on of the collab fics. Technically, you can enter up to 4 people, if you put 1 oc in each one of our fics._

_Don't forget to check out the other fics of the "Synergetic Sins" series. And if I get any flamers...I shall send Kai after ye XD Eh eventually. Hes a little clumsy._

_-CyberWolf101_


	2. Powerless

Okay...Well, what to say about the reviews....between the four fics, we have over 50 already. Can't complain there, so many thanks to everyone who contributed.

Anyways, Welcome to the first official chapter of Synergetic Sins: The Heart (Aka SSH). In my personal opinion, this is just a small filler of a chapter, and the real fun starts next chapter (which is practically ready :D ), so without further adieu, read, (hopefully review!) and give me your thoughts on how to improve (Cause my other 3 coauthors have an insane writing style that puts mine to shame..... oh well, I'll have my revenge next chapter ;) If ye bear with me, ye might see what I mean).

So many thanks go out to MrMissMrs Random, onyxshade7, , PrettyRaveGirl3, Serpent's Ballet, Happy2BMe, JustWhatIWant, EmeraldCelebi13, Money Stax, Pikana, Faile-Soaring-Falcon, BouncingTiger, for taking the time to review.

Anyways, Dont forget to check out the other 3 fics, cause they will be a big part of mine ( eh starting next chap )

Synergetic Sins: The Mind by J. Whitnee

Synergetic Sins: The Body by Silver Leafx

Synergetic Sins: The Soul by DevoTheMadCashCow

_

* * *

  
_The ridiculously over packed crowd were on their feet roaring there support and stamping their feet in excitement (Obviously they didn't get out much). On the mounted stage before them stood two coordinators facing each other. One with pink curly hair and wearing a matching tutu (yeah like one you would see in swan lake) quickly removed a netball from her sashed belt before holding it loosely by her side. She was too calm as she watched the crowd with approval, loving the attention. She was ready, and she made sure you knew it. The other was not quite so confident. Having reached the finals with a lucky appeal involving a metronome attack, and defeating his last opponent by the skin of his teeth, his self confidence was at an all time low. He had brown (might have been blond...looked like he hadn't washed it in years!) dreadlocks and a long scruffy beard. Looking like a 70's hippie in a stained rainbow colored top, he chewed his lip nervously, shifting quickly from foot to foot. It really looked like he didn't want to be there. Why become a coordinator if he hated the stage....Arceus knew!. Before he had a complete meltdown or fainted, the sight of the three judges taking there seats at the edge of the battle field distracted him.

The stadium was a simple one. High red domed ceiling, with a smooth dirt battlefield, mounted a few feet above ground level. Surrounding the battlefield against the walls, were rows upon rows of metal benches (and no cushions!). Stair aisle-ways allowed easy access to the higher up seats. The judges each had there own slightly bulky podium at the side of the stage. The podiums were hooked up to giant monitors that were placed conveniently on every wall. Displayed on those monitors were the two contestants with a yellow circled bar around there pictures. Points would be deducted for poor performances or mistakes. The person to run out of points first would lose. As well as there being a time limit of five minutes to complete the battle. If the battle was not over then, the person with the most points would win.

Speakers crackled painfully overhead (you know what I mean) and everyone went quiet. One of those uneasy awkward silences. Tension was rising so much that Arceus pity the person whose Pokegear rang. People can be very temperamental over something trivial like that ruining the mood.

All eyes were riveted on Lilian, a young woman with wavy brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and a melodious voice who had just walked into the center of the stage. Wearing short shorts and a white tank top, more than a few men were drooling. She raised her wireless mike to her mouth before saying passionately,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Judges and Coordinators, Welcome to the Verdanturf Town Contest, where one of the two finalists here beside me will leave here with the coveted Ribbon! One of five needed to enter the Grand festival this year." The crowds silence disappeared amid a chorus of cheers and jeers, so it was a few moments before Lilian could be heard again. Gesturing grandly to the pink haired girl on her left, and adding a wink to dreadlock guy on her right, she continued,

"Katie Steel from Oldale Town, versus Jake Grant of Mosdeep City. Pausing to draw a quick breath and leave the crowd scream there support, she gestured to the judges and spoke again saying, "And our judges who need no introductions but who will receive them anyway", covering the mike, she twisted her head out of there sight before muttering, " vain ego centric Magikarps". Smiling again she turned back to the crowd and rushed the finish saying, "please put your hands together for our very own Verdanturf Town Nurse Joy, The mayor Mr Kulowsky, and from the board of directors of the Coordinator Convention, Mr Slatesky. Can we please start the timer. Coordinators, five minutes on the clock.... Begin! "

Katies whole demeanor changed. No longer enjoying the crowd, her face visibly darkened before she smirked and raised her pokeball. Giving it a quick kiss for luck she threw it forward. Emerging in a flash of intertwining petals and ice shards, a small green and white pokemon resembling a small pine tree with arms and legs appeared. It seemed almost startled to find itself on stage but after a small glare from his trainer, quickly regained its focus as its opponent on the other side of the field appeared in a burst of swirling flames and smoke. A white pony with a mane and tail of fire walked slowly out of the smoke. Flicking its tail to the side, it scattered small embers onto the ground, drawing oohs and aahs from the crowd at its regal appearance while half the crowd just looked on speechless. Speechless because everyone wondered how Jake could own such a Pokemon, and how it is so different to its trainer. The look of complete ease by Ponyta was in great contrast to its trainer, who despite the obvious type advantage, was still nervously chewing his lip. Suddenly the battle was on as it reared on its hind legs growling profusely and cantered forward. Scorching red flames quickly surrounded its body and the crowd cried out in anguish. Snover being ultra weak to the fire attacks of Ponyta wouldn't stand a direct hit and everyone knew it (Come on....its freaking Pokemon 101! Fire burns grass, and melts ice!). Being both of those types, ice and grass, the odds were on Ponyta. That was until towering pillars of ice sprouted from the ground causing Ponyta to veer of course. Slightly disgruntled, Ponyta sent embers flying towards the pillars in the hope of damaging them. Shockingly the pillar look unharmed. Apparently caused by Snover supporting the opposite side with Ice Beam. Before the pillar could melt, it would just be remade. The little guy wasn't going down without a fight.

"Use your speed Ponyta!" croaked Jake. (Not the least bit vague)

Snorting at his trainer, Ponyta darted around the field, leaving dust in its wake, looking for an opening but every time it tried to charge the little green guy, another pillar arose causing it to snort in fury and retreat before trying again. Gotta love a Pokemon with persistence. Yet on the big screen televisions, Jakes points were quickly depleting. It would seem Snovers Ice pillars were both protective and dazzling at the same time. Snovers little hide and seek tactic was scoring massive appeal points. Ice beam sure has its uses.

Upon command (one even the crowd understood), Ponyta leapt into the air and aiming towards Snover, fired forth a blazing fireball which quickly gained the shape of a stickman with its arms and legs outstretched. It carved its way through the strengthened pillars, leaving puddles where the once proud pillars stood and scored a direct hit on Snover. Snover was sent tumbling back into a few of the remaining pillars with a sickening crack, before the audience could see it charred black and lying face down. The crowds stared dejected. Everyone loves an underdog. Ponyta sauntered over to its opponent and in cruelty reared up yet again, before quickly bringing its hooves down on top of Snover in a devastating stomp attack, but upon impact...the body just vanished. Poof! The confused looks on everyones face was priceless.

From the sideline, Katie roared with laughter, and wiping away tears, choked out,

"Now Snover! Grasswhistle!"

From behind the one of the remaining ice pillars emerged the little Snover, looking a little tired, yet relatively unharmed. Plucking a Leaf out of thin air (you don't want to know where I think it cam from) it raised it to its mouth and emitted a heavenly melody. Everyone, including the Ponyta was too stunned to even try resist. Swaying for a few seconds, not a sound was heard as Ponyta slumped forward, hitting the ground hard, asleep. The silence was broken by Ponyta snoring, and a few people in the audience could not suppress a cry of awwww.

"Finish this with Sheer-Cold!" Katie muttered icily, annoyed that her attack had shown a cute side to her opponent.

Crystals and gale force winds filled the entire room, chilling everyone to there core. Everyone had to hold there ears over the howling wind, while many screamed with the sheer intensity of it. The fierce power of the attack put everyone on edge. When all could see the battlefield again, they were speechless. The ice had covered the entire stage creating an ice masterpiece, while at its center stood a pillar of ice decorated with sharp spikes extending towards the ceiling, with a frozen Ponyta inside it. How the flames didn't melt it was a mystery to everyone, but Snover stood proudly beside his work, raising its hands in the air huffing with the exertion of the attack.

"And the winner is.......Snover and... "

The rest was drowned out by the cheers of the crowds. Jake already forgotten. Such is the way of most battles. Winner gets the fame....Loser is forgotten.

After the half hour length award ceremony, the crowds spilled out of the building till only one was left. Me!.

Simply clad in black cargo pants and a white baggy t-shirt (while sporting a red zigzag design on the sleeves), I was practically jumping with excitement. My mouth was dry and I really needed to race to the bathroom, but meh, I could hold it. True it wasn't the greatest battle I'd seen, but in a town as quiet as Verdanturf, where the sight of a pokemon excites most of its inhabitants, anything would suffice. Stretching slowly, I looked to the roof while yawning profusely. Nothing as satisfying as a good yawn. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I got up off the cold steel benches and walked down the steps towards the stage, being careful not to slip on the ice particles still there. That would have been embarrassing, although not as bad as being stuck to the benches. One couple had struggled to leave as they were practically frozen in place. Priceless, although why I never have a camera ready is beyond me...You would think I'd know better. Oh well, maybe next time.

To think Substitute was used as a decoy to hide Snover. It just strengthened my own resolve to get stronger with my own team and hopefully become a coordinator. Okay enough messing around, I darted out of the main hall and raced to the restrooms to attend to some important business.

Juggling my three Pokeballs (just to show off really, never know who could be watching), I left the building, but not without giving one last look to the stage. Nothing compares to that sight.

I slowly walked behind the contest hall, breathing in the crisp fresh air, which was cold enough that it slightly burned the chest. Hearing something surprising I looked around trying to figure out what was wrong. Aha...now I knew. It was quiet. I found it a little weird that everyone was already gone. Normally there would be a few stragglers. This is not good. No witnesses. My heartbeat started to race as my breathing became sharp and shallow. If any of those stupid bullies found me now, I'd be an easy target and I wasn't due home for another hour. Sounds like trouble. Thinking about an ideal hiding spot, I quickly dismissed the pokemart and center. Would probably meet one of them there. Too many bad experiences in those places. In the distance though, the grey haven I had come to love stood. The Whismur cave! Heh! A little training couldn't hurt.

Rushing forward, I kept watching my left and right sides just in case. The sound of my sneakers thumping on the ground became almost hypnotic. Thump, thump, thump, **CLANG**! Nearly blacking out in pain, and realizing I was on the ground, I made a mental note to keep a better look out in front of me. A stupid pole got in my way. Not just any pole. The freaking Welcome to Verdanturf Pole. How could I even hit it! It was tiny. Although this happens alot. It's a conspiracy against me....Poles and doors always moving and hitting me, and then acting all innocent. Stupid inanimate objects! I shall have my revenge some day!

By the time I got to the entrance, my neck was stinging me from looking around, and I was sweating. Not to mention the lump I now had on my forehead from where the pole struck me. It was throbbing in beat with my heart, just great! Nonetheless, I sighed in relief not caring anymore. I had arrived. Ducking through the roughly hewn entrance into the much cooler moist cave, a shiver of excitement wracked through me. Happens every time I enter.

It was dark and eerie, with boulders scattered everywhere. If I wasn't careful, I might have to add pebbles and rocks to my conspiracy list. They say this tunnel ran all the way to Rustboro City where the famous Devon Corporation was, but I was "banned" from even thinking about going there (Dam, already thought it....eh, I won't mention it again, swear!) Normally Whismur could be seen in abundance, but perhaps they were asleep. Arceus help me, those things freaked me out. Pink bunnies that shriek. Whats not to be afraid of?

I made my way over to the little pond I knew off and sat down. Finally! More relaxed than I had been in the last while I glanced at my reflection. Short spiked blond hair with a red zigzag line on either side to match my t-shirt. That was a good shock for my parents. Smiling at the memory of all the hullabaloo, I continued to examine my reflection. Pale blue eyes with a mischievous glint on a pale unblemished face (yes I am ignoring the huge lump on the right hand side of my forehead...needs no publicity!). Ugh....I need a tan. Ah well, I stood up and dusted myself off carefully. Removing my fingerless gloves from my back pockets, I put them on hurriedly. White gloves with my trademark red zigzag line around the wrist. Yea, I know I'm weird, but too late to change. From my Pokebelt, I pulled off my three pokeballs and enlarged them. Musing over which to train, I started voicing my thoughts out loud. Just to hear the echos from the cave. Not in love with my own voice or anything.

"Hmm, Charmander could do with training his ember, although Vulpix needs to be groomed before she knots...." Pocketing both pokeballs though, I gripped the third tightly until my knuckle popped.

"Okay Magby, that bully's done made fun of us for the last time, Come on out and practice your ember on that there boulder!"

In a flash of light a small cute humanoid red pokemon appeared. It kinda looked like he had red curls on top of his head.

Tilting its head, it yawned before facing the boulder I was still pointing at. Yelling "Maaagbeeee" it fired a torrent of small fireballs at the rock.

Frowning in frustration, I watched the small ember attack barely disturb the dust on the rock. To think the Hoenn Champion...the best in all the region and the elite four, were to have the tournament in a weeks time, and I couldn't even launch a simple ember attack effectively! He just needed more power. Alot more. At this rate we don't stand a chance....I can't face them anymore, I just can't. Feeling a tear of frustration on my cheek, I wiped it off angrily. I won't give up. Not now...Not ever.

"We need more **power**!" I yelled in anger at the ceiling.

The noise echoed of the walls causing a small avalanche around me, causing alot of dust to rise aswell as debris to hit me on the head....And needless to say, It hurt! Two points to conspiracy hit list....none to me.

Choking and coughing, I crawled out from the cloud over to Magby, clutching my head. At least it wasn't bleeding.

" Ugh sorry bout that buddy"

Magby just tilted its head, scanning the shadows when its body tensed up before growling viciously. Shocked I stared at my Magby.

Interrupting my thoughts a voice rang out,

"Power is what you desire, is it boy?"

The smooth calm voice startled me and I wont lie and say I didn't jump. Twisting around a few times, I finally noticed the man who spoke. Wearing a black ensemble, pants, top, cloak and wide brimmed hat, the man strode forward, confidence portrayed in the way he held himself. On his shoulder sat a small blue bird, with a yellow breast, black head and a white ruffled mane around its neck. It had a menacing look in its eye.

"I can help you with that...."

'**Rawp**, Help you...Help you!'

Scowling at his companion, the man raised his hands apologetically.

"Please ignore my Chatot here...he has a big mouth at times, which should be kept shut..."

He added a knowingly glare at his companion.

Cautiously, I positioned myself as close to the exit as possible. Something didn't feel right.

"Who are you"

"Well Kai Fintan of Verdanturf Town. Lets just say I'm a person that can offer you power beyond your wildest dream"

"Wha...What do you mean, about the power I mean?" I questioned, voice gaining in

strength. Thinking back later, I probably should have worried how he knew my name....but I was hooked. Power! What I most desired and possessed none of.

Gesturing to Magby with his hand, the guy gave a quick flick of his wrist, nothing more, nothing less and rocks rose from the earth, yeah, just floated off the ground without a care in the world and started swirling around Magby. He squealed fearfully before the rocks closed in on him, forming a cocoon essentially trapping him. It was shaped to Magbys body. A prison of sorts.

Momentarily forgetting about the well being of my Pokemon, I stared greedily at the man.

Power beyond the normal limitations of life. I have to have it.

"Please...that's exactly what I need. I need power!" I begged, eyes watering at the prospect. Not the proudest thing I've done, but I wanted it like a fish wants water.

Interrupting my dignified plea, Chatot screeched out

'**Rawp!** I got the powah!' while holding its wings in the air. I almost expected a halo to appear.

Scowling at the bird before quirking an eyebrow at the man.

Nodding, he hid a sly smirk behind his gloved hand, just before a muzzle of pebbles surrounded Chatots beak. Its muffled squeaks quickly ignored and appreciated.

"Then all you must do is come with me now and trust me. Forget the life you have known for you shall have Power....Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand.

A flicker of doubt passed through me. Was it right to abandon everything. My Pokemon, my family, my dreams. Then the word power echoed through my mind and that was it.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I gripped it tightly. It vaguely registered in the back of my head that the hand was like ice. So cold. So very cold. A shiver wracked my body and then **wham**!

You would swear the apocalypse had happened. The room grew colder and my eyesight became blurry. I was suddenly dizzy and lightheaded and the last thing I can remember before everything went dark was the sight of Magbys cocoon being blocked from view as rocks and pebbles swirled around me. Did I mention I was slightly claustrophobic.

Just Great!

* * *

So what do ye think? Let me know!

As for the low down on the OC's, well despite the warning that Pokemorphs have small chance of appearing (Lied a little there), alot of people submitted them. Eeveelutions have the worst chance of all....although 2 of them has caught our interest, no spoilers there though. For the records most of the humans/ scientists will more than likely appear, so congrats to those that made them. One thing alot of yere characters had in common was that most of them were blind......Was kinda surprised to see that, so it kinda hurt some peoples chances of appearing, although again, 2 of them really impressed us, so cross yere fingers people!! Next chapter is make or break for us, so make sure ye root for us all XD

Oh yeah, still accepting OC's, but make sure they are submitted in the prologue chap.


	3. Of Ice and Insanity

_And were back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really meant alot. I am now unreal eager to continue, as this is the very first collab between the four authors. Here you will be introduced to the other three main characters, and if someone wants to get the full picture, your going to have to read them all :D_

_Would also like to point out that, any OC's submitted to this or the other stories, have a 89% chance (yes I worked it out XD) of appearing in another Co Authors story, so if you want to see your OC, again you will have to read the others work, and those people are:_

_"Synergetic Sins : The Heart" written by moi, CyberWolf101._

_"Synergetic Sins : The Mind" written by, J. Whitnee_

_"Synergetic Sins : The Body" written by Silver Leafx._

_"Synergetic Sins : The Soul" written by DevoTheMadCashCow._

_As per usual (expect this often), Id like to personally thank the following readers for reviewing, Happy2BMe, JustWhatIWant, Fallen Vanguard, Spark Thunderfox, xEmilia, 'Ojou' Ribbon, Pikana, Serpent's Ballet, Foxyjosh, StarLightSeraph, Faile-Soaring-Falcon, BouncingTiger. 12 people... :D Am happy with that, although would be ecstatic with more naturally._

_Anyways, to those of ye who read all the notes above...I'm impressed, I think I nearly put myself to sleep, and to those of ye who skipped to the story itself, I don't blame ye haha._

* * *

Cold. So very cold. Think of swimming in the North Pole in your birthday suit, and you'll know what I mean. It was the only thought I could focus on for long. After several futile minutes of trying to move, I knew it was hopeless. My limbs were unresponsive yet they were not numb! Oh how I wish they were numb. I could still feel the cold seeping into my skin, from the top of my head, to the bottom of my toes, and even extending behind me. Wait a second...how could the cold be seeping into me from behind. I was aware of the cold pricking all the nerves in my back, yet there was a space behind that being injured as well. Oh Arceus! Did they decapitate me! Chop me up into little pieces for a sick experiment! Fear bubbled through me. Actually that was an understatement. It wracked my body until I was trembling. For a few seconds the importance of this evaded me. Movement! But was I even breathing? For Mew's sake I couldn't even get my eyes to open. What was happening! I needed to know. I needed to see. I needed to.....

The cold finally done its job. I slept and slept. Every time, I awoke, I went through the same fears, the same realization before I succumbed to the sleep again. It wasn't long before I began to lucid dream. The art of knowing you were dreaming while still in ones dream. It was the only reason why I hadn't gone mad yet. Although if my dreams were anything to work on, maybe I already was.

In the name of Giratina, what would you call someone having a serious conversation with two of there Pokemon. Charmander and Vulpix. So different from each other in personalities. I almost wished at times that I didn't dream. For they filled me with horror. Most of my dreams had them mutating in front of my eyes. Forced to evolve. The image of them growing larger, in pain, and howling. It haunted me! Each dream ended the same. My little Charmander...no, a Charizard now, was wailing and repeating the same thing, while Ninetales soothed him.

" **I am called Sha****i.** Do not forget me. Don't you ever forget me"

And then the dream would end. My first waking moments would have his name scarred in my mind. Ninetales name soon followed. Shai and Morai.

My mind was wide awake. Something was different this time. Voices and sound echoed through me. I could not understand any of it. It was all gibberish but it was sound. So long had I endured my own mind. It was now a prison. One I yearned to escape. My heartbeat increased. It was the first time I had acknowledged my own heartbeat. It meant I was alive. The cold was slowly trying to put me back under, but enough was enough. I now knew I was alive. I could win! I would defeat this prison and earn my freedom.

Suddenly my eyes flashed open. Everything was slightly blurry, like one was looking through murky water. I opened my mouth to scream in triumph, but quickly closed it again. I was cocooned in a liquid. Almost like a Tentacools slime. At least thats what the texture felt like. The cold was there, but it was like it was now affecting someone else. I twisted my head slowly, stiff muscles screaming in protest. Behind me floated numerous creamy furred tails. Nine of them. Finally the mystery of cold pain extending in space behind my back was solved. I had the power now. It was all up to me. I could feel myself smiling. The pleasure coursing through my blood, giving me newfound energy.

I could move my head better now, and I done so with little effort.

I had to close my eyes again, before looking, just to be sure I was not still dreaming. Beside me in another (glass?) test tube sat a young male, late teens or early twenties at least, swamped with wires around his body. They were every where. Why I thought I was dreaming before was simply because protruding from his mouth were fangs. Not small fangs. Oh no, these were like those you would see on an Arbok, and encrusted in his forehead was an indigo jewel. At least the lad would not be poor if he ever broke free.

It was at this time that I realized I was hugging myself. Probably in a subconscious effort to stay warm. Slowly lowering my arms ,not by choice, the liquid was limiting the speed in which I could move, I looked in front of me, and had to suppress a laugh.

There swinging its leg like a baseball bat, nearly too fast for the eye to see, yet when I focused on it, I could see it in a blurry, yet practically unbearable slow motion, was a Blazekin? It had just struck a lab coat wearing scientist, at least I think so, as I said, the lab coat kinda gives it away, and like a bullet, sent him crashing into the wall opposite. Funnily enough, it had seemed as though the man had ran into the attack, oh well. I imagined a large thump followed by the sound of cracking ribs was heard after the impact, but for some reason, my hearing was barely functioning. Worry about that later though, a more pressing question being how could it be a Blazekin, it had a tail protruding from its ass. Not just any tail, a freaking Brelooms tail. Now I knew that I was insane. An image appearing in my head of the Blazekins flames gushing from its wrist and setting its tail alight sent me into another fit of silent giggles.

Although my laughter was swiftly cut short as the sight beside it came to my attention. I was having a slow day apparently, or else how could you explain me missing a floating Gardevoir with devil horns and a whip like tail with an arrowhead design on the end of it, simply carving a path through the opposition. It raised its hand in my direction, and I noticed metal rings levitating around her wrists. They were so shiny and the way they swirled around was lulling me. I felt peaceful, that was until my gaze came back up to the Gardevoirs face. Blood red eyes stared wildly around the room, and a primal fear rose within me. I begun to thrash in my test tube, and a large crack appeared in front of me. How it did, when I done nothing to it, was a question for later. It was my opening. I could finally escape, NO! I would escape!

This feeling of certainty spread through out my entire body. Strength unlike any I had ever experienced coursed through me and I felt myself swelling. Pain exploded from my back, while claws appeared where my hands had been. Was I going blind, or was I turning a creamy white? With the taste of burnt toast in my mouth I realized that the tails, now apart of my consciousness could be controlled as well as any of my arms beforehand, and I willed them forward, straight at the crack.

The force behind the blow shattered through, and all the liquid surrounding me gushed out. My vision finally became clear, and I roared (....roared?) in triumph. The sight of flames dancing on the tips of each of my tails nearly caused me to panic, thinking somehow I had caught alight, till I realized it didn't hurt me. Again, questions later when I was not in a freaking mad house!

In the course of the few seconds that these thoughts coursed through me, a flash of light and a acidic smell directed me to my left where a black, fanged Slowking stood. Its eyes unnerved me with its whites blood red, surrounding the indigo pupils. A look of intense intelligence glinted there. You would think I'd be surprised to see a reptilian serpents tail swinging behind it, but meh! Its been a weird day.

Apparently the day got weirder as while the tailed Slowking was busy with its thoughts, its tail lashed out at a female scientist, quietening what I can only assume was a mindless shriek. The Slowking did not even act surprised as it sauntered over to a cracked mirror resting besides one of the computer desks. I quickly forgot about him, and began to wonder again about my hearing. I could see a red light flashing overhead, so had to assume a siren was blaring, but before I could assess it further, my attention was drawn back to the Breloom tailed Blazekin and the Devil Gardevoir facing me. Oh great, the fanged Slowking was also in on it. None of us dared move, wondering whether the other was friend or foe. The thought of this turning into a large scaled fight knocked my new found confidence as I began doubting whether I could handle them or not. A familiar voice that haunted my dreams bellowed in my head yelling **"You Pussy!"** and that was it.

I could literally feel myself shrinking. Claws retracting, wings, hmmm didn't notice them before, were folding in on themselves, merging with my back, while my tails swayed and done **nothing.**

"Awww Come on!!"

I was human again albeit a creamy complexioned and nine tailed one. Disappointment filled my body, my now shivering body. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noticed the other Pokemon changing shape, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

A female voice rang out, screaming "FUCK" before I added my own stream to it.

"Oh Mew! Frick! Frick! Frickin frick frick!" I was an avid non cusser, but the realization that I was now standing in the nude unsettled me deeply. Tails wrapped around my body offering me some semblance of cover, but I still dived over to an unconscious scientist, and ripped the coat unceremoniously from his body, before hurriedly trying to cover myself. It was one of those worst moments of ones life, as no matter what way I twisted the coat, it wouldn't go on right. I blame the tails combined with the dwarf scientists coat! I was nearly dead with embarrassment. I refused to turn back towards the Pokemon for a moment, until I had secured some other spare pieces of clothing from one of the cabinets leaning half hazardly against the side of the wall, which had its own head shaped dent. I pitied the guy that designed it, and luckily got them on. Thank Arceus there was some stashed away there or who knows what I would have done.

I finally turned around and was shocked to see a boy and a girl on the ground. The boy was sitting cross legged, and I refused to look at him any longer than that. The girl looked a little disoriented and had her hands to her head, as if she were in a little pain. A labcoat covered what figure she had. It suddenly dawned on me, that these people were like me. True the girl having the tips of her hair green, a tail swaying behind her, and horns on her head wasn't a dead giveaway, but give me some props, the metal rings around her wrists could easily be taken for bracelets. The guy blended in a bit more. He was the same as I'd seen him first in the test tube. Jewel on the forehead, sharp pointy fangs, weird colored eyes. The only thing I could fault him on, was that he was calmly relaxing on the floor, unconcerned by the fact he was naked. Like what in Mews name was I supposed to do there? Were I to say anything, naturally it would be taken the wrong way. He interrupted my very disturbed thoughts asking,

"The hell is wrong with ye two?"

No way was I answering. Luckily I didn't have too. Gardevoir girls quiet shriek of indignity said it all...and to answer his question, muttered in disgust,

"Your naked! Get some clothes on and cover yourself for Pete's sakes!"

At this, I just pulled back into my own thoughts. I think more was said, but at least he had gotten up (albeit slowly and in no hurry!) and gone to retrieve some clothing.

The way this day was turning out, what was next? Oh crap, one person/pokemon missing.

The dilapidated Blazekin.

As if summoned, from the corner of the room from a door I never noticed nonetheless, emerged an exact replica of the horned girl, minus all the freaky appendages. This one had to be unique in herself with her wrists ablaze and a big bulge following her out, three guesses where the bulge was on her.....eh actually I'll just say it, Mew only knows what some of ye might be thinking. It was sticking out from her ass.

I could not help but smirk a little before saying,

"What took you so long?"

I got a dignified response. She snorted. Before I could even open my mouth, she continued saying in a dream like tone, " Oh I was talking to the voice inside my head".

That one just earned her a quirked eyebrow and an open mouthed stare from me. No idea what the rest were like. She took on a defensive stance, and asked cagily,

"What? All it wanted was a Yellow Pokeblock"

Out of nowhere, Horned girl spoke up from the ground, while rubbing the bands on her arm, (why was she on the ground. She looked completely out of it), " Should we maybe call the asyl- I mean safe house?"

What happened next could not have been more funny, had one planned it. Just as the girl with the flaming wrists gave an evil glare to her counterpart, a loud **R-I-P** was heard and out popped a Brelooms tail. So thats what the bulge was. That was enough for me, and I fell down laughing profusely and I must say, my darn tails were like lying on a cloud, so soft and velvety. I barely heard someone say they wanted a yellow Pokeblock before continuing to tell some one (Ren?) to shut up. The sound of the jeweled boy speaking again snapped me out of my revere before a yell of "SHUT UP" made me wish I was still on cloud nine. Although seeing Breloom tailed girl go all airhead and blond, sorry no other way to explain it, before spouting " After we bust this joint, you all wanna get some ice cream?" was it.

That was the final straw. We were all officially crazy and going to hell. At least it's warm there......

* * *

**(OC POV)**

"Um, eh, Mi-Miss Tizla? There's been a...there has been a problem"

My eyes flashed open and I took great satisfaction at the messengers fright. The satisfaction quickly turned to disgust. Seriously! Soiling himself? They let anyone join these days.

"What is it," I snapped, already irritated. Lack of sleep didn't help my mood, and I shifted uncomfortably in the plush office chair. Seeing the ancient hand held radio in his hands, I quickly snatched it from him, before ordering him out. Incompetent swine. The sooner they eradicated them, the better.

I switched a few switches and awaited the call. And waited. And waited. Growling profusely, I stood up and paced the room. Waking me up and keeping me waiting, thats as bad as it gets. This had better be important. Glancing around the room, my eyes lingered briefly on my notebook. In it was my life and knowledge. Everything went into that book. Shaking my head out of its revere, my eyes rested on my second most prized possession. Her Sabre, one she was very adept at using. Staring wistfully at it, remembering the last time it had tasted blood, it took me a moment before realizing the radio was active. I picked it up and held it to my ear before pressing the button.

"This is agent Tizla"

A cool, icy voice emanated from the device,

"Send Trackers. Target experiments 837-840."

Trackers! But that meant...impossible. Listening closely though, the distant sound of a siren could be heard. A smile plagued my lips.

"Do you want them dead?"

The answer floated through my ears. Finally a little fun.

I ripped open the door and grabbed the first grunt I could get my hands on.

"Send a message to the other Agents. We-"

"The agents Miss?"

Of all the insolence. This thing interrupted me. Barely keeping my anger in check, I continued, with a strained voice,

"Yes, the other Agents. Tell them to meet me. The hunt is on"

A large swoosh sound filled the room, and the pain barely registered in my mind as wings burst from my back, and claws grew from my hands. All my symbols ablaze in a golden aura. Even my oh so glorious tail slammed on the ground creating a miniature earthquake. I was complete, and hurling the grunt into the opposite wall for interrupting me, I leapt forward before soaring down the quickly emptied corridors. Anyone who got in my way, would not repeat the experience. I guarantee it.

* * *

_And thats all folks! Sorry couldn't resist. So what did ye think? Please let me know...good, bad or ugly....actually lets just stick to good and bad, not sure if I could handle an ugly flame yet XD_

_Corona Tizla belongs to StarLightSeraph. Thanks for submitting her._

_Just also need to point out that due to some technical problems, DevoTheMadCashCow will update SSS as soon as possible and we apologize for the small inconvenience. _

_Just want to say, really need some more OC's people, so anyone who has not submitted a character so far, please do so on the prologue chap. If for some reason you cant, use an anonymous account and add your pen name on the end so I know who owns it. Thanks Again!!_


	4. Saor a Croi

SO we are BACK! Sorry about the long wait, but alot of things had to be sorted, and then this chapter had to be done ;) A collab is alot of work...but after the last few chapters, I've realized they are so worth it. Well anyways, were starting to move a bit, and you will see some interesting quirks. No more spoilers though. Go ahead, read and enjoy and please review. It's how we know how good, or bad we are doing this.

As per usual...Thanks go out to StarLightSeraph, Fallen Vanguard, EmeraldCelebi13, Happy2Bme, Faile-Soaring-Falcon, BouncingTiger, Serpent's Ballet, MrMissMrs Random, xEmilia, Pikana, Azure Butterfly, Imagineit91, Satoki Umi.

Also, still accepting OC's!!

Before I forget, Don't you forget to check out the other 3 series of this story! Shouldn't have to say this again, but just incase, check out the other angles of the story with :

_"Synergetic Sins : The Mind" written by, J. Whitnee_

_"Synergetic Sins : The Body" written by Silver Leafx._

_"Synergetic Sins : The Soul" written by DevoTheMadCashCow._

(Awesome coauthors with just a hint of insanity, and a weird sense of humor)

Okay on a quick (I hope) sidenote.... Some awesome fics to check out are:

Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights by my personal tormentor J. Whitnee

Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt by the epic ninja (known to me as lemon) Silver Leafx

And seriously if you have not read A Little Night Music by now by Srgeman, you are missing out on the epicness of Hoenn, and to my intense delight, the sequel Smiles of a Summer Night which takes place in my favorite region of all time...JOHTO!!

And so as not to anger my uncommented but now commented coauthor...Devo is epicness personified. She occasionally backs me up in my weird and completely random arguments with Silver and Whitnee, and to be honest....I need reinforcements XD Only so much girl talks one can stand and in case ye don't know...I usually lose the argument. Dam our 3:1 ratio!! BTW... I lied about the quick side note, sorry :(

Now, ignore me and read XD

* * *

**Saor a Croi**

**_Is saor an croí, bíodh an misneach agat a leanúint__  
"The heart is free, have the courage to follow it"_**

Ok things were not all bad. We were just standing in a room full of broken glass, concussed if not dead scientists, and oh yeah four messed up mutated messes. How fun, and all the while the siren was just blaring into my ear. Not good when your hearing had only recently returned, and after the silence I'd endured, may I just add, ARGHH! My tails were truly starting to annoy me now as I realized just how little control I had over them. It was like a remote control in my head, where to move one tail where you wanted, you needed to know the right button... Obviously, I hadn't a clue! They were going everywhere. Naturally I slowed them all down as much as possible, so as the others would think I was moving them in such a fashion on purpose. My facial features changed to make it appear I was slightly bored with everything but who was I kidding. Okay, for now appearances out of the way, If I wasn't careful, I'd end up with my tails tied in a gigantic knot, and frankly, the Blazekin girl looked like the sort to never let you forget embarrassing moments.

Withholding a sigh of frustration, I settled for the tails to remain as motionless as possible. How had I controlled them effectively to break free was a mystery, but one I planned to solve in private.

Taking more of an interest in the company now, I found it impossible to suppress the quirked eyebrow while watching the Blazekin girl. She must be bi polar or something because her face went from happy, to confused, to angry and then to focussed moodiness. I'll assume it was her normal mood, as her face seemed schooled in the expression. Ah forget it, she was insane, what did I care. Seriously, yellow pokeblocks!

"_You shouldn't be quick to judge others"_ scolded a motherly voice. Oh no! That came from my head! Great...just fricking great. I was insane too.

I needed to distract myself. Maybe if I believed the Gardevoir girl said it...Yeah, that was it, she was the one who spoke. I'm just on edge. The girl said it...the one holding her head in pain...lying on the ground in a fetal position...completely ignoring me. Yea. She said it.

Frustrated and unnerved, I tried to lighten the mood,

"So ye guys got names, or do I call ye tail girl, oh horny one and fanged boy?"

Yep that was me, Master of tact.

The fanged guy just shook his head in what looked like pity, or might have been a 'who's crazy' kinda look, not sure what's the difference before muttering sarcastically,

" Really, you should of just stopped after asking, 'So you guys got names'. The rest of your sentence did nothing to help my opinion of your intelligence. At least my names for you all made sense. GardeDoom, BlazeLoom and CharTales. They may be obvious, but at least they're accurate."

Something stirred within me, just a brief flash of anger. Like a roaring inferno scorching my insides, bursting to get out, then all of a sudden it was gone. So too was my chance of a comeback with fangboy as the 'Blazeloom' girl rudely interrupted me.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you! Sirens blaring, bodies littering the floor, and you're arguing over names? Mew save us. Of all the fucking children I get stuck with. My name's Rylee, write it down, memorize it, fucking EAT it!"

With that outburst the 'Blazeloom' girl walked over to the large imposing steel doors effectively sealing us into the room, trying to see if there were a switch or handles. Nothing but a complicated pin pad there. Wonder what that was for....

A meek and strained voice spoke from the floor distracting me from my sarcastic thoughts.

"I'm Slevena... Could someone maybe... help me up, please?"

Slightly flustered for some reason and feeling just a little warm, I merely nodded before extending my hand. Well, I was only meant to extend my hand, but naturally all my tails shot forward also. Good thing I recoiled in shock or Slevena might have had an eye poked out, maybe two. I did have nine tails, and there was only so many times I could miss.

" Smooth move Romeo. Here give me your hand," fanged boy said with only a trace of smugness. Hoisting Slevena up effortlessly, he turned to me with a sly smile before stating, "Name's Irvin. Think you can remember that?"

UGH!! Eyes closed, trying to suppress the renewed inferno of anger, I was so tempted to lash out at him. The few milli seconds it took me to realize that this feeling wasn't normal, and it had evaporated. Completely gone and that scared me more. Was I imagining things, or was it just fangb...eh Irvin. He really got on my nerves, but I refused to show him how much, so forcing a smile to my face, and believe me, I did have to force it, I turned swiftly before stomping....er I mean walking slowly over to Rylee, putting all my efforts into not blowing a fuse. I deserve a fucking medal!

" So we have Kai, Rylee, Irvin and Slevena. Introductions over, how do we get out?"

I had posed the last part to Rylee, who was focussed on the door in front of her. She growled out her response saying,

"The hell I know, but if it doesn't open very soon, it's gonna be glad it doesn't have an ass for me to kick."

**I like her!**

I refused to acknowledge that mental outburst.

As if to emphasize her statement, her wrists burst into flame. It was quite a sight to see, almost as if her wrists were about to launch a flamethrower. I won't lie and say I wasn't jealous. They would help her pack a serious punch in a fight. From the other side of the room, I barely registered Irvin and Slevena having a conversation. As both Rylee and myself checked for any weak links in the door, we began to realize that without the password to the pin pad, we may well be stuck in this lab, and to be frank, the bodies were starting to unnerve me a little. Some were moving. Not enough to warrant consciousness, but enough to warn us that eventually, the would wake. Only Rylees deep breathing gave me any indication that she was as pissed off as I was.

"**ALL Agents and Security Personnel to AREA 51. We have a CODE 5. I repeat, CODE 5. This is not a drill. Proceed with the utmost care."**

Aww Shit! And here I thought the blaring siren meant we were safe. The booming female voice had knocked the reality home, and we redoubled our efforts until a wail of pain from Slevena drew all eyes.

She was crying and trying to crush her head with her hands. Tears pouring down her face.

Rylee shoved painfully past me, nearly setting my lab coat alight. Pointing to Irvin she snarled, " What did you DO?"

Stumbling back, startled and more than likely a little frightened, he stammered out a weak, " Nothing. She just started screaming. Maybe you should stop fucking asking me pointless questions and try to help her!" Was it just me or did Fang...Irvin look a little distracted?

Rylee knelt beside Slevena, and the look of sincerity took me by surprise. It would seem Miss punch first, ask questions later, had a soft side. The thought nearly had me in a fit of giggles, which I realized I'd been doing a lot lately. I say nearly, because all sane thoughts evaporated at the sight of Slevenas face. Contorted in pain and confusion, her eyes ablaze in a green glow, she raised her hand and emitted a shriek of fury. The air rippled, sound ceased, and for a moment, one single second, everything was quiet. Pity it didn't last, as a resounding **BOOM** knocked me and Irvin painfully to the ground. Luckily for Rylee, she was already kneeling down. The walls shifted, and cracks appeared. A cloud of dust blocked everyones vision and in the midst of all the chaos, silence reigned supreme. The siren had stopped. Heck, I think my heart had stopped.

**THUMP, THUMP**.

Maybe not....

When the dust finally settled and we could see again, the sound of Irvin laughing manically, caused me to seek out what could be so humorous.

"Your FUCKING kidding ME!" screamed Rylee, before charging at the steel door. The still intact, gleaming steel doors.

I was starting to see a pattern with her wrists. Anger equals more fire, because she was practically ablaze as she hammered on the door, getting a hollow bang back for each strike. I grew bored after her third bang, and twisted back to Slevena. With her red horns and tail, she reminded me of the devil, and after witnessing that sort of power, I wasn't as skeptical of the idea as I once was. She appeared fine as she watched her twin. My only clue that Rylee was the cause of a tearing clashing sound, was that a look of shock on Slevenas face and the sound happened simultaneously.

"Fuck...." whispered Irvin, and twisting swiftly, I had to agree.

There was Rylee, standing with her back to us, leg stretched out in a kicking motion. Flames gone from her wrists. Suppose nothing totally shocking about that. What about if I added that the steel door was buckled, and nearly sandwiching Rylees outstretched leg.

Ripping her leg out of the carnage, Rylee turned to us before screaming enthusiastically, " Fuck yea! Psychic powers my ass. Pure brute strength all the way." Pausing to look at each of us, she added, " Jealous much?"

I just stood there, mouth opened. Psychic blasts, Steel breaking kicks, What the hell was I doing here!

Irvin just had to add sarcastically,

"Not to rush any of you or anything, but in case you didn't notice the door's open and according to common sense, if we don't get out soon we're going to be in-"

"Deep shit." Rylee finished.

Grudgingly I agreed. Ignoring Rylee, Irvin and my eyes locked, and I knew this round was his. Yes, childish I know, but its a guy thing. I broke eye contact first. Fair was fair, he won the round...though it pained me to admit it.

We gathered ourselves together, and rushed into the sterile hall and I nearly got sick. It was like a hospital, smelling of disinfectant. I swear waves of the stench were trying to suffocate me, and I was struggling enough already to cope with my tails, as they kept getting caught up in my legs. Stupid Tails! What was worse than nearly tripping over the tails...The fact that every time I stood on one, a sharp pain shot through my entire body. Who knew they were so sensitive. Has to be Mew's idea of a joke. If I ever met the cat, I'd make sure to do a jig on top of **its** tail and see how **it** liked it!!!

Rant aside, we faced a new dilemma, left or right turn?

Who said I can't be random and switch from topic to topic at lightning pace.

We faced each other but before we could start a game of eenie meenie miny mo, voices and shouts erupted from the left side. Suppose we were going right.

We raced down the hall, and knew we didn't have much time. Doors flashed by, and the occasional glimpse into the rooms told me that we weren't the only people to be experimented on. One of the few rooms that caught my eye had a Misdreavus, that kept flickering between itself and a ghost image of a young girl with bluish green hair. Disturbing.

Images of pokemon burned into my mind as we ran. Machamp's, Zubat's, Espeons....Nothing was sacred!

Shaking the images from my head, I started taking notice of the doors and more importantly, the numbers on those doors. 74 blurred past. 75 I must have missed. 76 glowing in a pink aura, and just as we reached door 77, I tripped. Oh the fun it was to have tails that were more clumsy if possible than my legs. I fell hard, scraping my knees, and was promptly whipped up to my feet by a cold scaly tail.

Wait, What! Tail? Irvins tail had helped me up, but when had that come back? He looked human last time I checked, and he wasn't full Pokemon now. Weird much?

Tail, crown, and half the collar. Looked painful.

I grunted my thanks. Had manners when I chose to use them, before holding out my hand in a signal to stop.

" Can you hear that? People in front of us."

Slevena nodded her head, fear apparent with her facial expression.

"What will we do?" she whispered.

Time was pressing on us.

""Bring 'em." Rylee said smiling savagely. "These bitches won't know what hit 'em," she finished passionately.

Irvin added his thoughts with a grunt, but I opened door 77, and ushered them inside.

"Just stay quiet," I hissed.

Everyone held their breath, as the sound of thundering footsteps bounded past the door. People were yelling things, but the door muffled the voices too much. The tension was getting to us, and none of us dared move for several seconds.

Slumping to the ground, I sighed in relief.

We were in pitch darkness, and only the sound of our breathing for company.

Not for long though as a growl from Rylee, caused me to cover my eyes in pain.

When I could open them again, besides the pain, spots were blurring my vision.

She had flared up her wrists covering the room in light, and judging by the look of contempt on her face, it was intentional.

"Wow...." Slevena ushered.

We were in what appeared to be a closet. Not a small one by any means. It was huge, and racks and racks of clothes littered the floor. Old fashioned clothes, stylish clothes, poke clothes. You name it, and it was there. Mirrors lined the wall, and our reflections stared back at us. It wasn't a pretty sight. We looked a state.

Slevena began to laugh in delight before grabbing Rylee and dragging her over to the nearest rack of clothes. Must be a girl thing, although now that I mentioned it, my wardrobe needed an update. Labcoat was so not me.

Leaving Irvin behind me, I ran over to the corner, where the light barely reached, and began searching. I'd know what it was when I found it.

Ten minutes later, I felt like a new man although I could do with a shower. Wearing a black duangua suit with a white long sleeved shirt in the tang-zhuang style, trust me only for the labels were still on it, I wouldn't have had a clue!! Also sporting comfortable black shoes, and no I do not know the design. Only so much a guy can know! All I do know, was that it was stylish, comfortable and allowed for my tails after some minor adjustments. Yes by that I mean a hole. To top it all of, I added a sleek midnight black hooded cloak. While the styles clashed a little, it hid my tails from view, and who doesn't love a cloak! Like they are epic...

**Hell Yeah.....**

_And good for the cold weather._

I groaned loudly. Two separate voices....None of them mine, and no one near me.

I was insane and nobody to blame.

"So I'm insane....And now talking to myself!" Mentally facepalming myself, I was deeply disturbed at the indignant voices yelling in my head.

**Do you know how much that hurts you runt!**

_Easy Shai...he is new to all of this. Give him time._

"Shai....Morai. Oh Arceus no. Enough!" I yelled, before nearly face palming again. The others did not need know I was insane as well. The voices started to talk again, but I just mentally growled, droning out the voices....but if the splitting headache I was starting to feel was real, it would seem they were having the last laugh.

I walked back to the center of the room, carrying a small black pouch in my hands. No panadol or oran berries in it unfortunately. I had luckily found it near the outfit along with numerous shurikens. Each one had a chinese symbol on it, and to be honest, they looked awesome. I felt they matched the outfit, so slid a few into my pocket, and more into the pouch. As long as I was careful of the edges, a few souvenirs couldn't hurt. They were just what I was looking for. Inside the pouch were numerous pendants, amulets and now shurikens. I had a thing for pendants....just not the types my new subconscious voices liked.

_Take the heart dearie._

"No"

_Please?_

"No!"

**Grrr, just do it, or do you want to be unconscious as well. Believe me, Id enjoy your company.**

I could just imagine the sadistic grin on his face, and hurriedly took it out before nearly vomiting. Would I actually end up locked in my mind with him? It was a ghoulish thought, one I'd prefer not to dwell on.

" Your kidding me. There is no way in hell that I can wear this and expect people not to laugh!"

I could hear my tone getting shrill with the stress.

The silence in my head unnerved me though and I quickly slipped it over my head, so that it rested close to my heart. I could sense the waves of smugness radiating in my mind and almost took it off out of pure spite.

The small irony of the pendant being that its design was that of a flaming heart. It was remarkable as the colors seemed to dance from red to white giving it an eerie realistic effect. It was amazing but also for a girl. Shai kill me please!

**Gladly...although Morai might kill me then. She scares me...**

_Rightly so hun. A womens place is in charge, and we will brook no nonsense from foolish boys._

Thinking Shai was right, and that Morai was darker than I expected, I droned them both out and continued back.

My tails now finally hidden from view, give me some semblance of normality. To my confusion, I discovered, that my tails were able to soften or harden at will. This intrigued me. Soft as a cloud one moment, harder than steel the next. When I had time, I'd fully explore the possibility and its true potential but until then, I had a massive headache and was about to receive another one courtesy of my three new compadres and as my gaze fell on them, I felt my breath get caught in my throat before uttering a small, "Woah".

Not in horror at all, but in impressed surprise. Wish I had managed to keep my thoughts to myself though as Irvin just flashed a brief grin, showing off his outfit. Dark blue jeans, purple hoodie and a matching back pack. It looked awesome when combined with his jewel and eyes and I was sure not to tell him that. Vain twit! What I wouldn't give to test out one of my souvenirs. Hah, that might wipe the smirk off his face, although the sight of a sword in Rylees hand had me thinking twice. She was full of surprises, and none of them so far had been sane or good. Well apart from her outfit of course. Her twin was a good influence on her. Instead of the ripped and charred rags she wore during our quick flight, she now stood in front of me wearing a tank top and cargo pants. They seemed made for her, and showed off her figure greatly. She was fit, and if only she had her twins personality, she would be jaw dropping. Oh well, Slevena certainly seemed able to distract me, and I had to be careful of drooling. She wore....eh well frankly I didn't notice too much about the outfit. I can remember it was pretty, but for some reasons, my eyes could not get past the scorchingly hot pink straps of her bra. Like come on, they were screaming at me, yelling 'Don't look away!' Finally! My own voice of reason intruding. I missed it. Shai and Morai were selfish. They disliked hearing my voice of reason, even when it spoke such sense. They all actually looked good as a group but enough of me getting in touch with my feminine side, like be honest, what guy wants that? Time to get a move on!

As usual, Rylee was quick to notice my inner thoughts, and use them against me.

"We look pretty amazing, don't we?" she said with a sly grin on her face. Dam Arceus and his need to mock me! I knew what was coming next and felt my face warming already. Wait for it....Wait for it.....

"Especially Slevena."

Face burning worse than an inferno, I quickly focused on my pendant and locked the frustration away. Rylees little snicker, almost burst open the emotion again, but I had it locked tight, and the key thrown away.

"The chances of us escaping unharmed are growing slimmer and slimmer for every wo-"

Ah Irvin! Can always count on him to try draw the attention to himself. For once I didn't curse him and instead contented myself by interrupting the end of his statement,

" So, in other words we need to go?"

Muhuhaha now we were even!

Rylee passed a small comment that I missed, but judging by Slevenas laughter, I don't think I wanted to know. My ears were still burning from all the previous comments. That did not prevent me from giving them an evil stare, joined by my nemesis Irvin.

Smiling with an angels innocence, enough so to make me sick, Rylee asked sweetly, "What?"

Sighing, I went to the door, and pressed my ear to it before muttering to myself, "I think we should be okay..."

The others passed a look, so I'll assume they heard me. Can't even have a private conversation with oneself without someone eavesdropping on ya.

**Ain't that the truth.... **Three guesses who.

Drown him out, he's not real. Imagine a tidal wave washing away all thoughts....

AHHH, okay what the hell was that! I flinched, but luckily none of the others noticed. I can only assume Shai had dragged his nails down a blackboard before ignoring me. Okay, insanity at bay, I turned the knob of the door, and pushed it open to be greeted by......Nothing! My hearing was back with a vengeance! Doubt I could have stomached any more smart comments were I mistaken.

We hurried out, and not conscious of why we were sneaking in the first place, Rylee practically shouted, " Which way now?"

I think she was itching to use the sword.

Almost on top of Rylee, Slevena answered condescendingly, " The same way we were going"

I quickly stuffed my hand in my mouth. If the exit sign were any more obvious, the lab of doom would need neon lights and a bodyguard for it.

Rylee though was all sword and no eyes with a simple, "Because....Oh. There's an exit sign".

I refused to listen any further. My eyes were already watering from withholding the laughter.

I was getting particularly adept at droning out annoying sounds. The siren and Irvin were now only a small buzzing in the back of my head along with my two mind eavesdropping friends. The joys of selective hearing. A quick flash of pain was my reward for that comment.

Seeing a door with a handle ahead, and myself now being in front, I quickly tried to sort out my thoughts. I had to open it, and my tails were likely to fly all over the place. Hah, time to solve this problem, and striding forward, I managed to get two tails each to wrap around my arms, while two more to go around my waist like a belt. that left three tails hidden by my cloak, and reaching forward to grip the handle, I nearly shouted in joy. My tails did not move! The simple bliss was quickly forgotten though as the metal handle turned to liquid beneath my grip. Like seriously! Metal dripping to the floor and I thought I had finally relearned how to use my hands. Bowing my head in defeat, I stepped aside and Rylee seemed to be the quickest on the uptake.

"Damn you, Charburger! Move!"

Shoving me yet again, and seriously I think I'm beginning to bruise, she gave it another all mighty kick from Arceus himself, and sent the door shooting outwards.

Sunlight streamed in the door, and I gulped down the clean non disinfectant air and stepped forward into a new planet! Couldn't be any crazier than inside the lab of doom....Could it?

* * *

(OC's POV)

Confined to solitary, and all because the guard got a little sick from my cooking. Wasn't like I forced him to eat it. Well..... I didn't force them too much. Hard to stop me when they couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes. Ah that was the best invention ever! Although now I was kinda stuck just looking at my reflection. Enclosed in a small room, with only a wooden bench to rest on. No windows, just the big imposing metal door, and the really shiny reflective walls.

Ah mirror me! My new best friend. At least she would talk to me, although she kept copying me, and sometimes it got annoying. What did she look like? Well dead straight silky brown hair for starters and deep hazel eyes, perfect for seducing the male guards, but she only used them on me. I think she might be a lesbian, but beggars can't be choosers. I couldn't resist comparing her to me. We wore the same outfit, although mine was cuter! Tight fitting short black shorts and a snug fitting green tank top. We should double team the guards. They would be like putty in our hands.

If only they had left my green rugsack, then I wouldn't want to leave as much. I could spend ages showing Miriam my berry collection. I call her Miriam, because when I asked her for her name, she kept ignoring me. Even after I went through all the trouble of introducing myself as Tania. Well I tried to get her to say 'I am Miriam', but maybe she was shy.

A deep clank, and the sound of keys snapped me out of my thoughts, and I shielded my eyes from the light that poured through the doors.

"Too Bright! Close the door!"

A tall man strode into the room, clad all in brown tacky uniform. He spoke with a deep confident tone, one that brooked no nonsense,

" Hello Tania, and how are you this fine day?"

Oh! I remembered this guy. He brought me food most days but he had none today. Well, I'm just going to ignore him, and with that thought, I turned my back on him, and started talking to Miriam, just spouting every little thing that popped into my head. I could here him shaking with indignity, and I smirked. Apparently men were uncomfortable about the topic of female essentials. Now was the time. Twisting back so that I could stare properly at him, I flashed my eyelids and whispered,

"Oh, I'm sorry. This place just tires me so much. I know it isn't your fault".

I paused there just to make sure I had his undivided attention, and standing slowly, I opened my eyes wide, ensuring the maximum puppy dog eyes, and continued,

"By any chance do you know where my bag is? It's just that, I really need some essential items from there."

Laying my hand on his shoulder, I knew he was mine. All features in his face relaxed, and in a near dream like tone, he replied,

"There just in my office, and you know you can't have them just yet. This prison does not allow its inhabitants personnel items. You know that. Suppose you'll think twice before poisoning my coworkers. Now I'm left to guard this place by myself"

Bingo!

With that small thought pushed aside, I focussed on making sure to keep the guard watching my eyes, as my hand expanded and solidified into a mallet. The pain of the distortion a distant thought. I was well practiced at ignoring it although the sensation of shoving your hand deep into a Grimer never faded. Was disgusting and disturbing, but unlike doing it to a real Grimer, At least I didn't have to contend with the stench.

" You know prison food is almost as bad as looking at your face" , I snapped, the alluring tone turning to pure ice and with that, I swung my magic mallet into his head.

He didn't even cry out. Unconsciousness was immediate. Breathing deeply, I waited for my magic mallet to turn back into my hand, and rushing through the open door, I rushed down the hall ignoring the few cells with ragged looking people in them and turned left into the single office near the front of the building. There on the desktop, just as he'd said, was my rugsack. I snatched it, and held it close to my chest, breathing in the aromas from it.

Sentiments over, Now it was time for revenge, and rushing back to where the guard slept, I quickly got to work.

Standing and looking at Miriam, I made sure her green glitter matched mine perfectly. Just a sprinkle on each cheek. Before turning my hand into a comb, just to make sure I had no knots and after all my hard work, with Miriam imitating me every step of the way, I had to admit....Miriam looked hot! Maybe I'd consider lesbianism for her....then again, boys were just to much fun.

Turning on my heel, I held in a laugh as the sight of the guard with a neon pink mohawk was left behind. Just something to brighten up his dreary outfit.

* * *

And thats it so far people. So opinions?

Anyway, some small trivia questions....

_1) What are Shai and Morai?_

_2) Is Tania a Morph, If so, What is she morphed with?_

_3) Best outfit award goes too.....?_

_4) What language is the title in? For the record it means Free your Heart and it's in a language I can partially speak Should be fluent, but meh! What ya gonna do? Who says I can't be subtle :D_

So again, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Favorite parts? Worst part? You get the idea.

Tania Aylward belongs to Faile-Soaring-Falcon. Thanks for submitting her :D

Now in case ye don't know, soon the collab shall branch off in unexpected ways, so cookies for those of ye who have figured some plotlines so far :)

And any and all flamers shall be visited by Sepo....If you are lucky enough to not know who she is, you will just have to read UUU by silver leafx. If I ask her nicely maybe she will allow me to summon her from the fiery depths of .......Sophies ankle :)


	5. Escape?

Yeah I know has been ages, but was looking through my computer and found the chapter I'd prepared for thecollab. Would apologize for the wait, but its been a little to long for that. If any of ye are still reading this, hope ye enjoy, and if not ah sure, I had fun rereading it

* * *

I was definitely not in Whismur cave anymore. Heck was I even in the same region?

Tall leafy trees clumped together as far as the eye could see, with vines and leaves scattered on the ground. How did I know it was a forest? We were standing on top of a hill, and nothing but trees before me. Satisfied?

I hate forests, did I mention that? Full of bugs and predators and no cookies. Could not help smile at this thought. The chocolaty, crunchy goodness. Everyone loves cookies!

**I Don't!**

If you do not like cookies, you can get out of my head! Silence again. Mentally screaming may be the first step of insanity, but it got results.

Anyway, back to the forest in front of me. Has to be one of my worst nightmares. Forget that the sun was setting, creating a spectacular view and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Forget the gentle breeze caressing my face after the confines of the lab of doom, I just hate forests, so the rest is meaningless. To top it all off, I was surrounded by a forest with a headache, and could faintly hear footsteps racing towards our location from the corridor behind us. Just great. We needed to be gone, and fast.

"Lets go," I muttered, and couldn't help my voice being serious or hard. I was unnerved, and didn't want the others to know it. A sigh and a nod was all the response I was going to get. With a final glance down the corridor, noticing shadows on the distant walls, I secretly cursed myself and Rylee for destroying the door.

_They need to get away Kai..._

**Give them the items...That was your plan all along wasn't it.**

I clenched my eyes for a second. They were both right, but it was hard. From the pouch, I rummaged through the pendants and shurikens until the three items I needed were found. Hiding the pouch again, I turned to the other three.

"You're gonna need these."

If I growled while saying that, who could blame me. Holding them towards Slevena, the blank stare was enough of a warning for me. Quickly giving her a solid gold bulls-eye pendant, I muttered, "Its to help focus your psychic powers. It's a..."

**Marsh Badge.**

"Marsh Badge."

The look of incredulity from Rylee had me grinning. Miss big shot was surprised. Well let her be. She received one in the shape of a red fist. " A..."

"Fist badge, no duh sherlock!" She interrupted gruffly.

I was loving how much this tormented her.

Irvin just got a glare. Was I really going to help him?

**Soul Badge...Now stop being weak and wasting time**

I threw him a pink heart shaped badge.

"Soul Badge. Happy?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face and I thought he was going to snap back with a comment, but thankfully Rylee interrupted as usual.

"Was this even necessary?"

"It helps, okay?" I muttered with annoyance. She still put it in her pocket, didn't she.

So tempted to tell her so, but shouts and cries intervened.

From nowhere, crowds of men had appeared, wearing enough body armor to stop a Ryhdon's horn attack. That didn't faze me. No what fazed me were the thick double barreled shotguns and mini bazookas they held in there hands. My eyes couldn't help going to there belts where numerous syringes and pokeballs were placed.

**Party time!**

Three guesses who said that.

One overeager man stepped closer and brining the bazooka up, fired with an ear splitting BOOM.

Smoke surrounded the men as a grey blur hurtled towards us.

Our instincts saved us, as we each leapt backwards in fright. Comically enough all our fists were raised as we each glared at the thing.

On the ground before us was a net with electric current coursing through it. Bet it packed a punch.

Well I didn't know about the others, but I was convinced. Time to go.

"Fucking idiots, playing with little badges. Unless you all want to eat cake and pie with the bastards, let's GO!"

Great how Rylee was on the same wavelength as me.

I barely heard Slevena's reply, before we started running down the hill towards the safety of the trees. Instinctively my tails wrapped around my waist and hands again to my delight, as the cloak was dragged behind me.

I was setting the pace, racing down the hill. If I fell...I was screwed. No doubts about it. All the rocks jutting out of the hill would see to that.

I refused to look behind me. All my concentration was on not falling. I was terrified of being struck by a net from behind, but so far so good. Why jynx it?

I only registered the men shouting obscenities at us as Rylee zoomed past me.

Dam her anyway, but I could have sworn she was smirking!

BOOM

Another blast from the cannon shattered my mental whining.

Can't turn around, not yet. I kept chanting this to myself as I watched Rylee enter the forest full sprint and a minute later I was through too.

It was like a different world. Light barely filtered through the canopy and everything had gone brown and green.

Zigzagging my way through the dense canopy, I finally began paying attention to the internal conversation taking place.

**Didn't know he could move so fast.**

_**He is resourceful.**_

**He's also clumsy.**

_Just unlucky._

**How long before he crashes?**

CRACK!

**Not long apparently.**

The pain!

Nothing else registered for a few minutes. My whole body was in agony, including my tails. Even my talk hosts had shut up. Hope it hurt Shai as much as it did me.

Laughter finally reached my ears through my daze. No it wasn't from my head.

It was a cruel, teasing, side splitting laugh.

So yeah Rylee must have seen everything.

Just perfect.

I kept my eyes closed in a futile attempt to get sympathy from her. Would have been better off asking the guards.

"Get up and dust yourself off. This has made my day a whole lot better you know"

I refused to move.

"You asked for it".

Seconds passed and I held my breath. Something about the way she said that, that had unnerved me.

"OWW"

I leapt up howling, and gripping my arm. A dribble of blood was oozing through the top.

Glaring at Rylee and her sword...hanging by her side... as she smiled innocently.

Well it didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"Have to poke me so hard?" I questioned with a mock hurt expression on my face.

"Anytime for you."

Argh! Her innocent expression made me sick.

I sat down for a second, wincing at the pressure, and Rylee followed suit. Wish she had hidden the eye rolling from me.

We sat in silence for a minute, listening for any sounds, but it was if we were the last two alive. Even the forest was quiet.

"No sign of Slevena," I sighed out.

"Or Irvin," she added.

"Oh yeah him too."

She just gave me an exasperated look and stood up.

I could tell she was worried. Heck if Shai decided to speak again, he'd even know.

Maybe I knocked them out of my head. Perfect solution.

Swoosh!

Rylee's sword cut through the air eerily.

She was practicing forms I think. That or planning on how best to kill me.

I let this continue for a few more minutes. I was still recovering from my bruised ego, and bruised arms, legs, tails...you get the idea.

"So where did you get the badges...and how did you know which was which?"

Oh crap. Why couldn't she continue with her forms.

"Eh, found the badges with the bag of pendants, and um, every trainer to be knows the badges. Well the ones who plan on succeeding anyway."

"Humph"

Crisis diverted.

"But-"

Branches breaking, and some huffing thing,struggling to breath crashed to the ground beside me in a heap. After a quick glance, I ignored it.

Pity Rylee couldn't do the same.

"Irvin!" she exclaimed.

This was the point where I tuned out. Eyes closed, and humming a tune, I was oblivious to what was being discussed.

Correction, I was oblivious till something razor sharp was held against my neck.

Staring into Rylee's demented eyes, I knew it was bad.

"Slevena stayed behind to hold them off. She was trapped."

"Your kidding me..." Dam it. Now what!

**Go back Dipshit!**

Oh great...he lived!

And thanks to that little line, I missed what Irvin said. Oh well, probably was not important.

"I'll go back. Ye keep going."

"Fat chance, I'm going back." Rylee interjected.

Growling in frustration I stormed into a rant.

"Your too emotionally involved, and snake boy there already left her. Now get moving."

Rylee looked about to argue further, but her eyes glazed over a little before she said dreamily, "Bring her back with some yellow pokeblocks."

You know what...I was happy to be going back towards the men with guns. At least they were not deranged and psychopathic.

Irvin said something about watching her, but I shrugged it off, and started jogging back in the direction I came from.

Now I wasn't a complete idiot, contrary to someones belief. I veered to the right slightly so as to not come out in the same place I entered.

Great plan.

Pity about the pack of vicious dogs that found me.

Five snarling Mightyena surrounded me, watching me warily. If Irvin were here, he could probably tell you how much fur they had on there backs, but with me you will have to settle for, big scary black/grey fured beasts of doom, courtesy of the lab of doom grunts.

They seemed more interested in keeping me put though and begun howling.

For what? I really did not want to know.

Now was the time to experiment in my opinion, so I slowly undid the clasp holding my cloak, and focussing on my tails, I tensed them up like I had done before. I could feel them hardening to that steel like texture I had felt before.

In an attempt to startle the dogs, I yelled crazily and left the cloak fall to the ground, before twirling around like a ballerina. Yes, I will never live that move down, but it was effective. As I twirled, the nine tails fanned out behind me and whipped each dog in its muzzle. Heres an equation for you...Tails like steel + Sensitive dog flesh = ?

Me running for my life as the dogs chased after me with no thoughts in there head except revenge.

I barely had time to scoop the cloak back in my hands before racing full speed.

I hadn't a hope. They were gaining with each step, and just as they were within snapping distance of my tails, they turned and ran away back whence they came from.

This didn't satisfy me, so I continued to run until a good distance lay between us. It felt like hours since I left the others, but in reality was probably not more than ten minutes.

Why did they stop chasing me? I'll be sure to ask them if we meet again.

In my frenzy, I had lost all sense of direction, and after a quick game of eenie meenie mini mo, I set off in a random direction.

Within seconds of walking, I came to the edge of the forest. A hundred yards in front of me was Slevena.

Who said I was lost? I am never lost!

She was surrounded by men. Eh forget that part, they were all bloodied and stepping over the bodies of there comrades in order to reach her. Why hadn't she run? I watched as she pulled at the net around her ankle. Must have been difficult with her arms bound together. Hmmm no ideas why she hadn't run.

She struggled to stand up, and I watched as she stared terrified at a metal contraption in one mans arms. It looked vaguely familiar.

She shut her eyes, as men swarmed her, grabbing her arms. They were shaking her, trying to pull her nearer that metal contraption. Just as the contraption was about to touch Slevena's head, she vanished. Poof!

The men were left looking at each other. Shocked. Confused. Angry.

Hah! That was enough for me. I turned quickly lest anyone spotted me, and made my way deeper into the forest.

I was ecstatic.

We all escaped.

We were free.

I nearly raised my arms in triumph, but that would be too much theatrics for me, for one day.

That was until something hard and thin pressed into my back.

Oh crap.

A gun.

I couldn't move. Hardly breathed, and stood that way for a long time.

I twisted my head slowly and heard a crack.

No pain?

...No gun. I was held at gunpoint by a tree branch.

Cheeks blushing madly from embarrassment, my only consolation was that no one had seen me.

It was official. Forests suck!

I walked another few feet until the same thin pressure came into my back.

Laughing, I turned to break the branch.

Or so I thought.

"Nice to see you again Kai".

And my world went black.

* * *

And thats that. Had many plans now, and with this chapter, could have split from the collab and work solo for awhile. Not sure though. Maybe with enough positive feedback, who knows haha


End file.
